


Concluding Thoughts

by idkwatoputhere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Isolation, Regrets, Sad boi hours, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Why Did I Write This?, concerned dad noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkwatoputhere/pseuds/idkwatoputhere
Summary: Deceit revealed his name, everyone is proud, including Virgil, but is he ready to forgive himself for being so rude to Deceit? Is he being logical? No, but that isn't his job, his job is to worry, and he is doing a good job at it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a sanders sides cuddle pile, why did have to turn into this?

Virgil watches from the sidelines as the sides snuggle together on the couch, with Janus in the middle, everyone happy and congratulating him for admitting his name. He is also proud of Janus, and wished to be there too, but he always seemed to act so harshly towards Janus, and he felt bad. So he didn’t join them, he left.

He went to his room, and sat on the floor with the lights off, and he let his frustrations out. He let silent tears spill down his face, Janus deserved so much, and part of that ‘much’ was Virgil not being in his way. He didn’t hate Janus in any way, shape or form, but he was acting rather closed minded, and he knew that that stuff hurt, as he had experienced it first hand, but that didn’t stop him from being afraid, because as much as lying is an important part of all people, it can cause bad things. 

So can anxiety. Virgil knew that he could also be bad, and that’s why he was afraid at first. When he was nothing but an antagonist to the group, he was acting just like Janus was. Janus wasn’t at fault for being pegged as all bad, he cared for Thomas just as much as everyone else did, and it wasn’t fair to peg him as evil. Virgil knew that all along, but fear can make a person go to extremes.

He wanted to apologies, but he couldn’t, not because he didn’t mean it, or because he didn’t think that Janus deserved it, but because he didn’t think that _he_ deserved it. Janus deserved an apology, but Virgil didn’t deserve to be forgiven, or to be near the other sides while they were so happy together. He would just bring them down.

He knew he was important to Thomas, so ducking out wasn’t an option, but staying in solitude was. He didn’t need to be present to affect Thomas, he could do that in the safety of his own room. He didn’t need to burden the others with his presence, or his ‘mopey, dopey, input.’ He could keep them safe at a distance, without being there, without the chance of hurting the others feelings, without the chance of making them hate him more.

Was he being illogical? Yes, but it wasn’t his job to be logical, it was his job to be afraid, and he did his job well.

So in his room he stayed, Patton asked him to come down for dinner, and he down right refused him, saying he was tired, and just needed some sleep, making an empty promise to eat later. He knew Janus would be able to tell that he lied, but at that point, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, or to care about anything, really, at that point, he only cared about not burdening the others and keeping Thomas safe.

He eventually got off the floor and laid on his bed, only to stare off into space, as the lights dimmed in his room, at his will. He was lost in thought, so much so that he didn’t notice the large amount of time that passed before he moved, only to move his arm to cross his stomach at the gentle ache of hunger. He knew it would go away though, because as only figments of Thomas, they didn’t really need to eat, it was just a thing they did for pleasure.

He continued to lay for an undetermined amount of time, he eventually fell asleep. His sleep was plagued by nightmares of Janus, him being sad, him hating Virgil, him getting hurt. He couldn’t stand to watch another side get hurt, he felt the panic seizing him, before he shot up, and calmed himself down. He ended up just laying back down for a bit, before ultimately deciding to actually _do_ something.

Doing something entailed focusing on Thomas while absentmindedly scrolling through Tumblr. He didn’t notice the knocking on his door, or he subconsciously decided to ignore it. After scrolling a while, Virgil gave up on it, and only focussed on Thomas, and then Thomas went to sleep. Virgil stared at the wall absently for a few minutes, before he pulled out his phone, and listened to music, this time fully incapable of hearing Patton knocking on his door, inviting him to dinner, and therefore, didn’t show up without warning.

Virgil didn’t know how much time he spent on his phone listening to music before Patton texted him, asking if he was ok, of which he replied that he was fine, just had a headache, and just needed some time alone. Patton asked if he wanted anything, to which he responded that he needed to be alone again. Patton seemed to accept this, but asked him to tell him if he needed anything, and he half mindedly agreed, before staring at the wall again.

He went on like this for days, and he knew the sides would get worried if he didn’t reveal his face soon, but he couldn’t find in himself to care. He just wanted to keep them happy, and if it meant him never showing his face again, then so be it, he would stay in his room forever, doing what he needed to keep them all safe, and keep himself at a less overbearing level for Thomas.

He could feel the other side's anxiety over him growing, so he left his room to grab a snack, as food sounded nice to him at that moment. He made it to the kitchen before Patton confronted him.

“Hey bud, we haven’t seen all that much of you as of late, are you doing ok kiddo?” He asked quietly.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, I just haven’t been feeling very social as of late, it’s no big deal,” Virgil replied, sounding very anti-social.

“Oh, ok. We were going to have a movie night tonight, if you wanted to join us?” Patton asked, seeming not convinced of the answer Virgil gave.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it, ok Padre?” Virgil answered, because he really didn’t want to go, but he didn’t want the other sides too worried about him.

“Ok! I hope to see more of you tonight, then!” Patton practically cheered, sounding like his normal self again. “See ya later, kiddo,” Patton waved as he walked out of the kitchen.

“See ya later, pops,” Virgil replied, before sinking back to his room, granola bar in hand.

After a few hours of thinking, Virgil decided that the best course of action was to go to the movie, but leave really early, blaming being tired, or his headache, that way he wouldn’t be lying, and Janus couldn’t pick up on it. It would be an easy way to get them off his back, so he could go back to leaving them alone.

The night eventually rolled around, and Virgil forced himself to the couch. He sat as far away from the others, as they discussed the movie to watch.

“We should watch ‘Sleeping Beauty,’” Roman stated.

“We have watched that way to many times, Roman,” Logan shot back.

“Why don’t we let Janus choose, kind of like a way to celebrate him revealing his name,” Patton suggested.

“That sounds good to me,” Roman agreed.

“It sounds satisfactory to me,” Logan also agreed.

“So, Janus, what are you thinking?” Patton asks the scaled side.

“Hmm, why don’t we watch ‘The Black Cauldron’?” Janus suggests, looking directly at Virgil, but Virgil was too far in his own head to notice.

“Sounds good, Roman, why don’t you put the movie in?” Patton asked Roman, who quickly moved to put the movie in. They then snuggled into the other side of the couch.

“Hey kiddo? Do you want to join us?” Patton asks Virgil.

“Nah, I’m good, Pop star, maybe next time, why don’t we just watch the movie,” Virgil replies, only really half there.

“Ok…” Patton sounded fairly disheartened by this.

About half way through the movie, Virgil got up. “Hey guys, I’m really sorry about this, but my head hurts right now, and I really just want to sleep, I’ll talk to you guys later,” he stated, before sinking out, back to his room, where he sat, lost in thought.

After he left, Janus looked to the others, “He was lying.”

Virgil laid on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, he felt guilty for leaving, but he wanted to keep the others happy, and his judgement was starting to get cloudy. So he just stayed in his room.

Weeks passed. His judgement was getting cloudier, and could barely make himself get up anymore, all he did was look after Thomas, and the sides were getting increasingly worried about him. He had stopped answering texts, calls, and wouldn’t answer his door, he had also locked his room, so they couldn’t sink in.

At some point, they got too worried, and got Thomas to summon him. 

“Hey buddy, are you feeling ok?” Thomas cautiously.

“I’m fine,” Virgil replied, clearly not fully there.

“Are you sure? The other sides said you haven’t left your room in weeks,” Thomas said, sounding more worried.

“I haven’t,” Virgil replied, nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“Because I want to be alone?”

“Why?” 

Virgil was starting to get angry. “Because I do, they are so overbearing, all the time, I just want to be left alone,” Virgil snapped.

“Virgil, I-” Thomas started.

“No, I can’t believe you, I have been doing my job just fine, I don’t need to be around others to do my work, I am perfectly fine by myself, and I prefer it that way too. Is there something wrong with not wanting to be checked on every 5 minutes? They act like I am made of glass, and it’s so annoying. I tried to deal with it, but I just really want to be alone, just leave me alone.”

Virgil sunk out, leaving a shocked Thomas and group of sides in his wake. They all turned to Janus, and Janus just stared back at them, before answering the lingering question

Virgil crashed onto his bed, before breaking down, had he really said that? The sides must really hate him now, they probably hate him so much. He was so mean, so rude, they didn’t deserve that, he knew that they were working on not being so overbearing all the time, but he could barely think straight(like he could ever, that little gay,) his mind was was so clouded, it was hard to make congruent thoughts, so he just went to sleep. 

Virgil's mind just kept on getting cloudier and cloudier, until he couldn't discern one thought from another. He could barely process what was happening anymore, other than the one thought that constantly ran through his head, ‘Keep them safe, keep them happy,’ how did he do that? Who are they anyways? He was alone, so he didn’t have anyone to keep safe and happy, so he slept, and he didn’t wake up for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

After Roman left Thomas, he went to his room, he just wanted to be alone. He stayed in his room for a few hours, and he walked out to get food just in time to see Virgil going into his room with a sour expression, he then walked down the stairs to see all the other sides on the couch with Janus, all snuggling and having fun. He just ducked into the kitchen and grabbed food, and left.

After he got back to his room, he tried to sing to calm himself down, but it didn’t work, it just ended up with him thinking while staring intently at a mirror. He thought about how he originally thought Virgil was bad, and labeled him as such, and how that was basically what he did to Janus, and he felt terrible. He decided that it would be best to give himself and Janus some time before he talked to him again to apologize. Janus did deserve to be apologized to, but the fact that he compared him to his brother didn’t help Roman want to apologize anymore. Giving them both time would be the best course of action to make sure that Roman didn’t blow up again, he thought.

So Roman waited about a day before he ventured out of his room, to go to breakfast, and to apologise to Janus. When he got down the stairs, he saw Logan, Patton, Remus, and Janus at the table, but no Virgil, how strange. He took the seat in front of Janus, and ate a few bites before he began to talk.

“Hey Janus?”

“Hmm? Is something the matter, Roman?” Janus asked in a cool, collected tone.

“No, I just kinda… wanted to apologise to you for being so rude in the past, I know you want what’s best for Thomas too, and I was being close minded to how you wanted to help,” Roman replied, trying to keep a cool tone, but failing miserably as his voice shook. Janus, as well as everyone else at the table stared in a shocked silence. “Also, I’m sorry for making fun of your name, that was mean and uncalled for, I was stressed and making fun of things used to be like second nature to me…” Roman finished, before the first few tears began to spill out of his eyes, and he looked down quickly.

“Roman…” Janus’s voice echoed in a loving tone, before he stood up and embraced Roman in a hug. “It’s ok, I know you were also trying to do what you thought would be best for Thomas, and I’m sorry that I compared you to your brother, he is a chaotic ass, and you are nothing like him.”

The two hugged in silence, before the others at the table got up and joined them in their hug, the only sides missing now were Virgil, and the side who had yet to reveal themself. The hug lasted for a few minutes before they broke off, and Patton said he was going to go and invite Virgil to breakfast again, because “maybe Virgil didn’t hear me knock the first time.”

Virgil didn’t answer the door, so the sides assumed he wanted to be left alone, or was sleeping, neither would be surprising. 

Virgil wasn’t around at all for the entire day, and the sides started to get worried when he didn’t answer his door, or respond at all when Patton invited him to dinner. They ate in silence and stared at the seat where Virgil should have been sitting, then Roman got an idea.

“Hey, Pat, why don’t you text him, maybe he was listening to his crazy loud music and couldn’t hear you knock?” Roman suggested.

Patton’s eyes lit up. “That’s a fantastic idea, Roman!” Patton exclaimed excitedly before pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He texted Virgil for a bit before he spoke again. “He said that he has a headache, and that he just wanted to be alone for a while, he also said that he didn’t need any help, it would probably be best if we left him alone for a while,” Patton said with a sad smile.

The rest of the night passed, then a day passed, and then a few days past, still with no sign of Virgil. The Roman was getting extremely worried at this point. Then, Patton came knocking on his door very excitedly.

“Roman, Roman, Roman!” Patton chirped excitedly.

“Yes Patton, you need something?” Roman was slightly concerned.

“I just saw Virgil, and he said that he was probably going to join us for our movie night tonight!” Patton almost yelled, still clearly excited.

“We were planning a movie night for tonight?” Roman asked.

“Mhm, remember after Janus- oh wait, you weren’t there, silly me, we were planning on having a movie night tonight to celebrate Janus revealing his name to us,” Patton said.

“Oh, well that sounds splendid, you can plan on seeing me there, Padre,” Roman chirped.

“Do you want to help me and Janus set up?” Patton asked, and Roman quickly agreed, following Patton down the stairs where he found Janus piling pillows.

“Hey Roman are you here to help?” Janus asked, upon seeing the pair at the bottom of the stairs.

“Yup, is there anything you need help with?” Roman replied.

“Sure, is there anyway you could get us some blankets,” Janus said with a smile,” unless you want to help Patton make snacks, that is,” Janus finished, slightly gesturing to the kitchen with his hand.

“As much as I would love to help with the making of snacks, I have a feeling that if we were trying to work together we would get far too distracted to actually get anything done,” Roman said, the smile imminent in his voice, then he summoned a plethora of blankets onto the couch, before pulling Janus onto the couch and into a hug. “I don’t know if you heard, but Virgil will most likely be joining us today, maybe you will finally get the chance to speak with him as you wanted to.”

“Mhm, Patton told me, and yes, I hope that we get the chance to speak, we really need to talk at this point,” Janus replied with a small, sad smile.

“I’m sure everything will turn out fine,” Roman said with a laugh, before pulling Janus into a harder, larger hug, which Janus readily returned.

“Yeah, I’m sure you're right,” Janus said with a small sigh.

The evening rolled around and everyone had made their way downstairs and to the couch. Virgil was sitting at the edge, staring off into space, he didn’t seem like he was all the way there, but Roman was too busy arguing with Logan to notice.

“We should watch ‘Sleeping Beauty,’” Roman stated.

“We have watched that way to many sides, Roman,” Logan shot back.

“Why don’t we let Janus choose, kind of like a way to celebrate him revealing his name,” Patton suggested.

“That sounds good to me,” Roman agreed.

“It sounds satisfactory to me,” Logan also agreed.

“So, Janus, what are you thinking?” Patton asks the scaled side.

“Hmm, why don’t we watch ‘The Black Cauldron’?” Janus suggests, looking directly at Virgil, Roman noticed, but Virgil didn’t seem to, he wasn’t even paying any attention to them at all.

“Sounds good, Roman, why don’t you put the movie in?” Patton asked Roman, who quickly moved to put the movie in. They then snuggled into one side of the couch, the side where they could all fit, unfortunately it wasn’t the side Virgil had himself tucked into..

“Hey kiddo? Do you want to join us?” Patton asks Virgil.

“Nah, I’m good, Popstar, maybe next time, why don’t we just watch the movie,” Virgil replies, only really half there.

“Ok…” Patton sounded fairly disheartened by this.

About half way through the movie, Virgil got up. “Hey guys, I’m really sorry about this, but my head hurts right now, and I really just want to sleep, I’ll talk to you guys later,” he stated, before sinking out.

After he left, Janus looked to the others, “He was lying.”

“What?” Patton asked, clearly confused.

“He was lying,” Janus repeated.

“How exactly was he lying?” Logan asked.

“He doesn’t have a headache, and he isn’t going to sleep. If I had to guess why he left, I would say that he never really wanted to come in the first place,” Janus said, voice low, filled with grief, and he was staring at the screen, refusing to make eye contact.

The sides sat in stunned silence, Virgil usually enjoyed movie night, and ‘The Black Cauldron’ was one of his favorite Disney movies, why on Earth would he want to leave, it didn’t make any sense.

Movie night was cancelled, basically, and everyone returned to their rooms.

The sides didn’t see Virgil again for weeks, and Roman was really starting to get worried. Virgil basically craved physical contact, and not seeing him for weeks was really troubling. He knew that under normal circumstances, Virgil would go crazy not seeing and making sure that the others were safe. 

At some point, they got too worried, and got Thomas to summon him. 

“Hey buddy, are you feeling ok?” Thomas cautiously.

“I’m fine,” Virgil replied, clearly not fully there.

“Are you sure? The other sides said you haven’t left your room in weeks,” Thomas said, sounding more worried.

“I haven’t,” Virgil replied, nonchalantly.

“Why?”

“Because I want to be alone?”

“Why?” 

Virgil was starting to get angry. “Because I do, they are so overbearing, all the time, I just want to be left alone,” Virgil snapped.

“Virgil, I-” Thomas started.

“No, I can’t believe you, I have been doing my job just fine, I don’t need to be around others to do my work, I am perfectly fine by myself, and I prefer it that way too. Is there something wrong with not wanting to be checked on every 5 minutes? They act like I am made of glass, and it’s so annoying. I tried to deal with it, but I just really want to be alone, just leave me alone.”

Virgil sunk out, leaving a shocked Thomas and group of sides in his wake. They all turned to Janus, and Janus just stared back at them, before answering the lingering question.

“He wasn't telling the entire truth,” Janus stated, more to himself then anybody.

“Care to elaborate?” Logan asked.

“He, uhh, doesn’t mind being checked on, but we do sometimes act like he is made of glass,” Janus explained, “and I’m fairly sure he is lying to himself when he says he wants to be left alone, it would probably be best to let him cool off before we talk to him again, wait until he is ready,” Janus said slowly, as if trying to convince himself as well, that it would be the best course of action.

So Roman left him alone for a while. But then a while turned to days, and days turned to weeks, and then it had nearly been a month since the last time we had seen the storm cloud, and Roman, as well as Janus, were getting antsy, and tired of waiting, so one day, after they knocked on his door together, without answer, they went into his room, and what they found was terrifying.

Virgil was laying on the bed, mouth open, eyes open, but with a sheen over them, and the darkness in the room was blinding. Virgil looked like he hadn’t moved in weeks, and he was unreasonably skinny. Janus was frozen, and Roman screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if im going to continue or not, because as much as I want to make a part 3 as a cuddle pile, idk if I will be able to write that lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am just now realizing that i didn't tag Remus at all like this entire time, whoops, i just did, but sorry for not realizing before hand guys lolololol

**You thought this was gonna be an actual chapter? HAH**

**I just wanted to say that I’m probably going to tack the no happy ending tag and make this a two chapter thing**

**Sorry to disappoint, but I’m just not motivated to finish this**

**But, I do want to thank you for reading this bs**

**Reading all your comments makes me really happy, and I’m glad you all liked it**

**You thought, yeah right, I am totally finishing this, and I will write a cuddle pile if it kills me**

Janus was there with Roman when they found Virgil, and it terrified him to think that Virgil had probably been like… ‘this,’ since probably right after he snapped at Thomas. Janus couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, but Roman? Roman screamed. The scream filled Janus’s ears, and wouldn’t leave, it was a scream of fear, anguish, regret. It was the exact scream that would’ve left his own lips if he had it in him to make any noise. 

Janus collapsed to the ground right as he heard Logan and Patton run in, and then he heard Patton scream. He also heard Logan barking orders, and felt arms wrap around him, and tears stain his shirt, but he couldn’t move, the image of Virgil laying on the bed, the sound of Romans scream, it all echoes through his head, it was all he could think about, it shook the very fibers of his being, and crushed his core. 

He felt someone lifting him off the floor, and pulling him away from the room, but he didn’t make any moves, he was still trapped in that room, powerless to save Virgil in his head. It stayed that way until he was dropped onto a bed, in a room that smelled vaguely of garbage, and looked up to see the teary eyes of Remus staring back at him. He got off the bed and embraced the other dark side, knowing it must have really hurt for him to see Virgil like that, maybe even almost as much as it hurt Janus himself, seeing as they all shared the label ‘Dark Sides.’

They stayed in that room, enveloped in eachothers arms for what seemed like forever, until a frazzled and distraught looking Roman came into the room, probably looking for the pair. Janus opened his arms for Roman to sneak his way into the hug, and Roman obliged, and they all stood and hugged each other in their grief.

Eventually Roman calmed down enough to request that they all went down to the couch, because Logan wanted them all there to speak about the ‘problem at hand.’

When they got down the stairs, Janus saw Virgil on the couch, lying motionlessly, his eyes now closed, and covered by a blanket. Patton spoke up first.

“H-how long do you think he was like this?” he asked, timidly, voice breaking.

“If I had to guess, I would say he has been like ‘this’ since not long after he snapped at Thomas,” Logan stated, cooly, his voice taking on the emotionless, robotic tone that it takes when he was stressed, or distressed.

“That is what I thought, as well,” Janus said, finally finding his voice.

Patton let out a choked sob, and Janus raced to pull him into a tight embrace as he began to sob again.

Janus began focusing mainly on Patton, and started tuning the rest of the voices out, whispering reassurances to the father figure in an attempt to calm him down.  
When the sobs died down, Janus refocused his attention onto Logan, who was in the middle of trying to figure out a way for the anxious trait to wake up from his seemingly endless slumber.

It was hard to follow what Logan was saying, since he was basically mumbling to himself, but it seemed he had no clue either. 

The sides tried to figure a way to bring the youngest side back, but they couldn’t think of a way, hope of waking him seemed to die after each passing minute, but just as it seemed they were about to give up hope, Virgil groaned. 

It was like music, seemingly the most beautiful sound that Janus had ever heard in his life, and all eyes turned to look at Virgil, as he stretched, and opened his eyes, immediately hissing at the brightness. That was all it took before Janus, quickly joined by Patton, threw himself at Virgil, wrapping him in a loving hug, and sobbing into his shoulder.

Soon, everyone was surrounding a very confused looking Virgil in tearful hugs, none of them wanting to let go, Janus almost promised himself to never let go of his little storm cloud again, but he didn’t, knowing that it would probably make the anxious trait uncomfortable to have him hanging off him all the time.

“As much as I love hugs, care to tell why I woke up on the couch, to immediately be attacked?” Virgil asked, sounding very confused.

“Virgil, exactly how much of the past few months do you remember?”Logan questioned.

“My memory is fairly cloudy, I can’t seem to remember anything at all from this past month,” Virgil said, looking at the calendar.

“Virgil, you ha-have been asleep for most of this past month, it seems,” Janus replied, his voice seeming to betray him, breaking mid sentence.

“Hmm-oh, oh,” Virgil said, coming to a realization, and looking down at the floor, pushing away from the other sides, despite their complaints. “I didn’t mean to worry you, I just didn’t want to be a bother to all of you, you seemed so happy, and I didn’t want to ruin it with my snarky remarks, or my pessimistic attitude.”

“Oh Virgil,” Patton breathed, and Janus extracted himself from the couch, hugging Virgil again.

“You could never be a bother to us, Stormcloud,” Janus said quietly, whispering into Virgil's ear.

It was Virgil's turn to start crying, as he clung to Janus’s shirt, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I was so rude to you, I was being incredibly rude, and you didn’t deserve to be treated like that,” Virgil sobbed into Janus’s chest.

A look of surprise crossed Janus’s face, before it warmed into a look of pure love. “Virgil, it’s ok, you didn’t deserve to be treated the way I treated you either, I forgive you, and we all love you too much to hold it against you, right guys.” Janus said, more a statement then a question. The other sides voiced their agreements. 

“We care about you so much, and it scared us so bad when we thought we had lost you,” Patton said coming over, and also embracing Virgil.

“I know, and I didn’t want to worry you, but I couldn’t help but feel like I was the problem,” Virgil sobbed.

The others looked at each other before getting up, and forming a huge group hug around Virgil, whispering reassurances of their love of him.

After awhile they all ended up on the couch, cuddling into each other. Virgil sat into the middle, and had himself pressed into Janus, who was running his fingers through Virgil's hair happily, and on the other side of him was Roman, who was holding and stroking Virgil’s hand. On the other side of Janus, sat Remus, who had his arm draped over Janus’s and Virgil’s shoulders. Besides Roman sat Logan, who had Patton in his lap, and they both were leaning into Roman.

The sides sat like that for a while, all seemingly calming down after the stressful events of that day. Janus suddenly felt Virgil’s head fall limply onto his shoulder, and looked down to see that the anxious side had fallen asleep against him, a content look on his face, and so he stayed there, they all stayed there, until they fell asleep, all together, and all safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, idk if that ending was very good, but i tried, so there is that, and in all actuality, i was considering just ending the whole thing after the second chapter, but i had a flood of motivation, and i decided to finish it because i still wanted to project my longing of someone running their fingers through my hair, in a non romantic way, seeing as i am aro, so thats what i did, i projected my longing for a platonic cuddle pile, but you all can decide whether or not this is a romantic or platonic cuddle pile, i didn't write it having a certain type of relationship mind, but this will actually be the last chapter of this story, so i hope you all enjoyed you wonderful creatures.


End file.
